Mindless Doings
by Steampoweredbunny
Summary: Sometimes, Uta lets loose a little too much, and Renji is always there to witness. Sometimes, it turns into a mess. Nsfw warnings for: blood mention, intercourse, language


I was looking through my folder of unfinished pieces and found this! I'm sorry I haven't been updating other things, but if you guys have any questions about them you can send them to my personal tumblr- the url is hakutons but for some reason the site won't allow me to include a link. :(

Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

><p><em>I took you home<em>

_Set you on the glass_

_I pulled off your wings_

_**Then I laughed**_

The lyrics gently drift out to them as they move, from the phone settled atop the dusty, broken windowsill parallel from the two. A trinket the future mask maker had pickpocketed, though the Raven wouldn't call robbing a corpse pickpocketing. Uta was proud, nonetheless, of the device he'd managed snagging after what he deemed to be a well-deserved meal.

He was confident tonight, stomach full, the lush taste of blood still on his tongue; surging with power and all but jittery with the excitement from it. Perhaps it's what pushed him to make the first move. Or perhaps it was the heat of the room that forced his legs forward, lifted his hands to cup the taller ghoul's face and brought their lips together in a crash. Despite apparent shock, Renji didn't find himself moving away.

Uta was to be allowed one free pass. Just one.

And after clothes go askew, scattered along the floor, and their bodies press together in a continuous grind, Renji couldn't bring himself to complain much either. Not even if he tried.

Particularly not with the position he was put in- on his back against the makeshift blanket they'd formed from the old, tattered bedsheets, with a peculiarly loud Uta straddling his lap.

By a certain point the music is drowned out as the perpetually black-eyed ghoul lets loose a symphony of notes that clearly outmatches the lyrics in volume. They're preferred to be heard over anything else anyway. Uta, growing so quiet and calm with age in contrast to the days they first began conversing, is a melody, tucked away to be unwrapped by **him**.

The Raven's hands grip thighs coated in a sheen of perspiration, squeeze until he can see shades of purple peeking out from beneath his fingers.

He'd mark the boy all over. Make damn sure he made **his **territory well-known, both to Uta and anyone else who dared look his way and, oh were there plenty.

And he would have had the chance to make a move and cover that silken, pallid flesh in his brand, but smaller hands press to his chest and unintentionally keep him down for the moment as Uta fervently rides out the frustration he'd so stupidly allowed to build up.

Teeth bare to bite down on his lower lip, on the onyx rings stuck through them until flesh tears and beautiful red wells in dots. His jaw goes slack, tremors starting up in it to match the subtle, excited trembling of his entire being. He's **shaking**, stomach tightening, mind spinning with the need for _more_. Fingers curl against Renji's chest and dark nails bite down into the skin, nearly hard enough to split into it, but he refrains. He won't be like Renji and go as far as to cause injury.

Things are quick to become hazy, the difficulty to breathe escalating almost drastically until both bodies are desperate in their panting. Uta hangs his head low, strands of pale hair disheveled, clinging to his forehead. His lower half hurts, but it's his fucking back that really aches from moving in the same position so consistently. In an attempt to ease the tensed muscles, he leans forward and presses both palms flat to the blanket on either side of Renji's head.

Eyes refuse to meet the pair gazing up, admiring him. For what? Gazes have been met plenty of times in the past, sometimes through quick glances in the presence of danger, sometimes during intense staring contests. But this... this is different. The two are, for a lack of better wording, intertwined. Conjoined not just by body, but by mind and spirit. Their thoughts mingled along with heavy, quick breaths. Their souls caressed along the other, as flesh had been so fervently doing.

They are one.

"Fuck..."

A single syllable that sounds **too **meek coming from someone with such a big mouth. Small, vulnerable, _innocent _despite the vulgarity of the word itself. And it makes Renji's head whirl like a spinning top. While he would have much preferred taking the lead and making the entire fucking floor **quake **beneath them, he certainly settles for the sight of Uta wearing himself out on _him_. A prize, really. A well-deserved award. No longer were there those endless ties between them. Renji had won this one, and the score ups to a pleasing one-to-nothing.

So he'll give the ghoul a break, a notion silently confirmed by his momentarily swollen ego.

Red irises widen as Uta's flipped over _hard _against the floor that suddenly seems heavenly to lay on, regardless of the hard concrete underneath the cushionless sheets. It feels so good just to be able to _stop _and rest. But the stinging inevitably returns when his legs are hoisted up high, thighs pushed over his stomach to keep him open and exposed. His lower back arches in when Renji all but shoves back into him, as though begging for the male to slow down, even though Uta knows he won't allow himself to spew out such _weak and __**vile **_pleas. He started this, and now he'll have to take it all in stride lest his pride be wounded.

Uta winces when the grip on his thighs turn harsh, cruel almost and his eyes squint shut as liquid pools along the waterline.

_Don't let him see you cry. _

The thought bitterly bites at his brain- it's hard to listen to things in your head when you've got a stoic, hormone-ridden teen on a powertrip fucking the bones out of you.

He doesn't let the tears pass through his eyelids. Won't. Instead he opts to keep both eyes shut tightly, hands clinging to the sheets pooled around him roughly enough to tear a few more holes into the ratty fabric. Despite how painful the process gets, he can still feel twinges of pleasure through unseeking thrusts if he focuses on them, and begins shifting- against the will of his worn body- in hopes of finding the means to end this.

And like a flower, the end blooms beautifully when it arrives.

The very tip of his pseudo-lover's arousal prods against something within him and entices a long, suddenly vibrant groan from the smaller of the two. Hands fly up to cover Renji's, fingers digging against the skin as Uta painfully arches up with absolute delight and immerses himself in the euphoria.

However he isn't conscious when Renji follows him over the edge. No, the poor thing's passed out! A shame he isn't still awake.

Perhaps another day they can bask in the afterglow together. For now? Renji will settle for admiring the sleeping beauty while he can.


End file.
